Dark Pit's Christmas Eve Mishaps
by Ignitious
Summary: He wasn't usually the type to care about anything, let alone a materialistic holiday. However, his opinion drastically changes when a certain Ylissean princess is finally able to celebrate Christmas without fear. Watch as Dark Pit gets dragged into various situations at the Christmas Eve party while trying his best to give Lucina the holiday she deserves. warning: teeny ooc moments


**Few! Manage to finish just in time for Christmas day!**

**Unfortunately I had to scrap some ideas out since I didn't want to delay this any further so its a bit rushed. Also, I tried my best to work while large crowds of people are talking so I will probably clean up any errors later on.**

**There are slight hints at pairings, including possibly those that are extremely vague to pick up on. Also expect other Nintendo characters to appear as guests and whatnot, even if its just in name!**

**Warning: there might be slight OOC moments and whatnot.**

* * *

><p>In the month of December, the entire manor was engulfed by a thick, white blanket of snow as it greeted the residents, receiving mixed emotions back. A few of the chirpier smashers were delighted for the winter season, some a bit more neutral while others loathed the icy weather absorbing every bit of warmth that remained. This was usually the time of year when everyone began growing more festive, decorating the mansion in an abundance of Christmas themed items from trees, stars, and anything that could be named on sight. The child fighters grew more excited as each day of December passed, journeying its way towards the twenty-fifth as the television played all of their favorite holiday specials. Rumor had it that Master Hand was planning another extravagant Christmas Eve party to come around as special guests were being invited to partake for the big day afterwards.<p>

Idle chatter filled the living room as everyone seemed to be huddled in their own friend group, yapping away about the party this year. Those who were new to the festivities of the mansion were excited to experience the magic of the holidays even if it happened to be a foreign concept to some of the fighters. However, one particular angel wasn't looking forward towards the day or the party. Instead, he just wanted to practice his fighting and actually participate in matches rather than be on hold because of some stupid holiday.

Dark Pit sighed, knowing that his jovial counterpart will heavily force him to participate in every activity to include gift exchange. The black haired male found the concept of Christmas to be quite boring, furthermore, materialistic as the commercials crept up earlier and earlier each year, taking people by surprise. The songs were being overplayed as the girls of the mansion would sing along to their favorite melodies, causing him to cringe in silence. Even worse, he had to hear fighters such as Sonic, Mario and Pac-Man quote their favorite lines from the classic Christmas specials over and over, causing him to gag in disgust!

Even though this year was going to be his first Christmas, he already felt familiar to the holiday spirit and the entire concepts, knowing how it was all going to play out from start to finish. After all, he the clone of Pit and if any of the fighters actually used their brains, they would realize that they practically share the same memories before the Mirror of Truth created him. As the murmurs grew louder over the course of time, he couldn't help but eavesdrop as a familiar voice intrigued him, drawing the angel's gaze to the source.

Lucina happened to be engaging with Robin, Rosalina and Shulk as they were discussing the Christmas Eve party.

"Wow, I've never thought I would actually be able to celebrate a Christmas where I'm not at the brink of life or death," exclaimed the bluenette. The Ylissean princess couldn't help but feel excited especially since it was going to be a first when she could celebrate it with her family, even if they were from another timeline.

"Well, I'd tell you all about my Christmas experiences in a heartbeat but unfortunately, the memories seemed to return," chucked Robin, shrugging a bit. The tactician sighed deeply, giving off a hint of disappointment as he wanted to help his best friend's daughter.

"I know that all of the Lumas are excited for the upcoming season," Rosalina said, joining in the conversation. "Every December, I read to them various Christmas stories from my library. This year it turns out there are some I haven't even read myself in the mansion so I'm really looking forward to this season."

The other three nodded as Lumas decided to plop itself on the platinum blonde's shoulder, looking around the room. Shulk couldn't help but feel delighted, seeing how it was going to be his first Christmas without having to worry about any war with the Mechon. Robin glanced over at him, thinking deeply before proposing a request.

"Hey Shulk, how about you and me have a couple of rounds chess during the party?" asked the tactician, grinning. He couldn't help but find the Hom fascinating, especially since he could foresee the future and change his outcome before his opponent could even strike.

Shulk grinned at the thought, finding Robin's request to be quite charming. "Are you sure about that? Last time you've requested a couple of rounds, you've lost all of them," stated the Hom.

"Well, I need good practice. After all, I wouldn't want to have my strategies go to waste plus there is no better opponent to practice with than you Shulk," Robin replied, his eyes beaming with delight. Shulk grinned once more as he accepted the tactician's challenge.

Lucina couldn't help but smile softly at her friends conversations as she turned around, glancing at the window. In a couple of days, she was going to be reunited with the rest of her family as she began daydreaming about all the possible scenarios she'd be experiencing.

Dark Pit didn't understand why but he had the sudden urge to give Lucina the best Christmas she deserved. After all, he refused to admit it to Pit, Palutena and the others who badgered him but recently he's began to develop feelings for the princess. At first, he scoffed them off, trying to ward off its mere presence but eventually they began to overwhelm him as if Lucina herself casted a curse on him. The dark angel thought for a moment before getting an idea. He got up from the chair, grabbing a coat before heading out to find the perfect present for Lucina.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the brash angel returned from his adventure in shopping hell as he managed to hid the bag inside one of the many pockets of his coat. Dark Pit passed through the other occupied smashers, making his way towards his room. Opening the door, his brows narrowed as he noticed Pit browsing on his laptop. The brunet glanced over, noticing his stubborn half as he couldn't help but smile widely, waving towards Dark Pit as he ushered him to come over.<p>

"Hey Pittoo! I want you to see this!" chirped the cheerful angel.

The other angel sighed heavily, wondering what stupid thing Pit wanted to show him now. Glancing over, he noticed that the jovial angel was on Nintendoverse, a website where one can pretty much mingle and befriend others who lived a far distance. Being curious, he peeked at Pit's screen, noticing that the brunet had more than ten conversations going on at once as they flashed in the bottom right corner.

"Nintendoverse? What's so special about it besides it being linked to Smashbook?" scoffed the dark angel. _"I can't believe he's wasting my time showing me this crap!"_

"Well," answered Pit, "I wanted to show you who I've really been talking to a lot lately. She's really great and I told her I would try to get you to say hello!"

"Yeeeah, about that, I don't really care!"

Dark Pit turned around as he made his way towards the exit however, Pit shouted at him, telling him to hold on for just a second.

"Pittoo! I forgot to tell you! Since Lady Palutena and I been noticing you're quite lonely often we decided to set you up with someone. We even made you a profile and everything and this girl is really interested in meeting you," beamed the angel.

The other angel's face dropped at those words. He couldn't believe that green hair floozy and her underling were intervening into his personal life, trying to give it a fairy tale ending. Just pondering about it made him heavily sick to his stomach as he frowned, storming out of the room as he slammed the door behind him in frustration. On his way, he passed Ness as he grabbed the boy by the shirt collar.

"Where the hell is that green haired so called goddess of light?!" yelled the dark angel in the boy's face.

"She's in the library geez!"

He'd let go of Ness as the boy gave him a look before running off, wanting nothing to do with the other angel for the rest of the day. Dark Pit kicked the library doors open, causing the smashers who were inside to bolt out of the room. Of course the only one who wasn't fazed by his usual antics was none other than the goddess herself. Turning around, the know-it-all goddess' lips curled into a small smile, quite amused at the results her plan harbored.

"Why hello Pittoo," she said, greeting him. "Do you need help with anything or did you finally break an alliance with the forces of nature?"

He had no patience for her mind games or her playful side. Dark Pit growled, muttering a few curses under his breath before he managed to calm himself down.

"Don't act like you don't know anything! Who the hell gave you the permission to set me up with someone I barely even know because I'm "alone,"" he said in a mocking tone. Palutena couldn't help but giggle at his reaction, finding him to be quite adorable when angry then again, when wasn't he ever all doom and gloom anyways.

"Well, my friend has been pathetic and lonely for quite a long time now' just like you. I managed to put two and two together and well you know what they say, two birds of a feather flock together!"

The dark angel groaned. He couldn't believe how lightly she was taking all of this let alone it had to be one of her floozy friends. He began to wonder how much time she spent on that irritating website alongside Pit. The black haired boy wanted to bite back so badly however, realized it wasn't worth it as he stormed out of the room as the goddess just blinked, amused from all of this.

"Geez, I didn't know that the Goddess of Light reduced herself to playing matchmaker. How sad."

Turning around, she noticed Viridi happened to be eavesdropping on their conversation the entire time. The nature goddess seemed to be engaging in some tactical books, possibly for when she wanted to start another war if she ever felt the need.

"Well, isn't he your officer?" replied the greenette, recalling the time she gave Pit guidance about his other counterpart. "I just didn't want him to be lonely anymore, that's all."

"Suuure, that's what they all say because totally setting him up with a mortal is the cure all for anything, right?" Viridi gave her a teasing look as she leaned over, placing both of her hands on her hips.

"It's either that or deal with hearing how he's crawling in his own skin and how this orange here will not peel."

* * *

><p>All of the fighters gathered in the auditorium as they sat in the group they represented. Master Hand made his way towards the stage, his brother Crazy Hand adjusting the microphone as he approached the center. The giant hand cleared his throat as the side conversations ceased down as everyone gave him their undivided attention.<p>

"Hello smashers, I'm here to go over about the party rules, activities and whatnot," explained the giant right hand. He began going over the basics such as no harming anyone to include the interior, be nice to the guests, usual things that those with common decency will understand.

"I don't want what happened last year happening again. For those who weren't here with us, last year a certain group of guests decided to be funny and play a practical joke on us all. Someone happened to brought in a cuccos as they were constantly striking it like a piñata, causing thousands of those monstrous birds to attack everyone. Due to that incident, I had to pay up to a hundred thousand coins and more in mansion repairs. "

The veterans of the Brawl tournament recalled the event like if it was yesterday. Apparently one of Link's many ancestors decided it would be amusing to attack the cucco. Nobody knew who imitated the plan first as some people speculated it to be Time, others Sky, while the rest assumed either Young Link or Classic. They were lucky to even get out of the mansion alive, knowing that those birds were not ordinary chickens.

"So, in conclusion, Link you can only bring one ancestor or descendant of your choice allowed. Due to this, it also hinders Zelda's chance to mingle with all hers again so the one you chose is will also determine the other Zelda that shows up. You guys still however, invite other guests that aren't variations of your past and future selves."

Link took a moment to think of who to choose, especially since he was limited. After a minute or two, he decided to invite his latest descendant, Warrior as he hasn't even been or seen the mansion yet.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve finally came around the corner as idle chatter was everywhere. All of the guests arrived as Lucina was being hugged by Olivia, Lissa, and her brother Inigo while some former smashers were visiting as well. Lucas, along with Popo and Nana went over to the other child fighters, greeting them as they decided to play a new game that Toon Link bought on the Wii U. Tetra and Aryll decided to tag along, curious to what even crossed his interest as his grandmother decided to cook them up some of her special soup.<p>

Dark Pit had a small gift box in his hand, glancing over in Lucina's direction. A small smile formed upon his lips as he began making his way, however, Ness grabbed him.

"Hey Pittoo, Toon wants to show you something! It's really important!"

The dark angel rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath as Ness dragged him to the gaming room. Toon turned on the Wii U, starting up the system as he clicked on the new game. Being curious, Dark Pit glanced at its name before cringing as he realized the game was called Meme Run.

The starting screen appeared fast as it was full of falling dollar bills and guys screaming, giving the directions on how to jump and glide as it was full of various other memes and obstacles. Toon seemed really into the game as well as the others while Tetra thought it was the stupidest thing she's ever laid eyes on.

"Don't h8 mate, Tyrone gave it an 8/8," said Toon, noticing his girlfriend's expression.

Sighing, Tetra rolled her eyes. "Out of all things you've could have bought, you spent five thousand coins on this game?"

This caused the running troll face to fall off the cliff, playing a sad horn song as it told him he got rekt'd. Toon gave a look at Tetra before giving Ness a try.

"What is even the point of this game if it's full of random shit?" exclaimed Dark Pit. He really wanted to get out of here because that game was driving him nuts.

"You collect swag points and we're trying to get Bigley," answered Lucas.

"Pfft, well least I know I can make a terrible game and as long as its functional, it will be accepted to the eShop," Dark Pit said. Getting up, he left the game room, not wanting to get a headache from that game alone. He decide to resume on with his original intention of finding Lucina as he passed by Inigo flirting with the Wii Fit Trainer as she rolled her eyes.

Isabelle seemed to be holding a bunch of hot cocoa mugs as Villager pushed a catering tray full of hot chocolate. The pup noticed Dark Pit and beamed, heading over to him.

"Hello! Care to help us hand out some delicious hot chocolate?" she asked. Before he could even tell her no, it turns out he was already dragged in regardless as she placed a Santa hat on top of his head. The boy frowned, giving some hot cocoa as the other carters were Jigglypuff, Yoshi, and R.O.B. About thirty minutes later, they finished as Isabelle thanked him, calling him unbearable words such as sweet and caring.

Dark Pit decided to check the kitchen area, only to see Peach grin wide as she, Rosalina, Pikachu, Toad along with Mega-Man, Roll and Rush were decorating cookies.

"Hey Pittoo! Help us decorate some cookies I just baked!" exclaimed the princess. Her eyes were sparkling with delight as she gave him a work station. It turns out they weren't even going to bother waiting for his response, seeing how they just assumed he wanted to help.

"_God, can't these annoying people leave me the hell alone?! Geez, who do they even think I am, Pitstain?!"_

Sighing, he decided to decorate these stupid Christmas cookies that everyone so called loved. It turns out, he was quite neat when it came to being creative, causing Mega-man to be surprised.

"You have a really steady hand Pittoo! I'm amazed," said the blue robot. Roll nodded in agreement, smiling as she placed the already decorated cookies on trays.

"Eh, well Pitstain can't write and besides, I'm the better Pit after all!"

In about a few minutes later, cookie decorating was finished as Peach thanked everyone for their hard work. The cocky angel sighed of relief, storming out of the kitchen to continue his quest to look for Lucina. He made his way towards the main room, noticing Link and Zelda embracing one another before Ike whispered something in his ear. As he studied their surroundings, he saw their Hyrule Warriors counterparts as he even made a mental note on how pretty HW Zelda actually was. Next to them was no other than Ike's sister Mist and his best friend Soren who seemed uninterested in their affairs.

The dirty blond Hylian glanced over, noticing Dark Pit as he ushered for him to come over. The angel rolled his eyes, wondering what he was being dragged into now and forced into another unnecessary act of kindness.

"Hey Pittoo, mind helping us put finishing touches on this Christmas tree here?" asked Link, hoping he'd say yes. Instead of letting the angel respond, he dragged him over towards the giant tree. The group was dressed really festive as Warrior had reindeer horns and a red scarf while his Zelda was dressed as Mrs. Claus.

"So," said Zelda. "What do you think goes better with the tree, gold or silver? Ike says silver but I honestly think gold brings it out more."

"Well," Dark Pit replied, forcing himself to engage with these nuisances," have you tried seeing how they would look together?"

"Come to think of it, no."

Ike began wrapping both colors around, causing the tree to have a nice contrast as everyone was satisfied. A small fairy flew around the tree before heading back over to Warrior.

"Wow, the three looks beautiful with both the gold and silver," exclaimed Proxi. Mist nodded in agreement while Soren just glanced before shrugging. The group thanked Dark Pit as they decided to get some treats. Before they left, the angel was able to eavesdrop a bit on their conversation.

"I can't help but feel a dark presence watching over us," stated HW Zelda. She had a good feeling that something or someone who wasn't supposed to be here was watching over them. The blonde held hands with her Link.

"Are you sure about that?!" questioned the browned haired princess. The other nodded in response.

"I wonder if… could it be?"

Warrior looked at his girlfriend. "I wouldn't put too much thought into it. Besides, it's the holidays!" he said, reassuring her. The blonde smiled at his response, being put at ease.

Dark Pit wondered what they even meant by that, especially seeing how the villains were being catered by King Dedede's waddle de's as they reserved a private room. Shrugging, he decided to continue his adventure but noticed a figure hiding behind the couch. Being curious, he frowned hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

Viridi dreamily sighed, finding Link's descendant to be absolutely adorable.

"That dreamy smile of his, those chiseled features do pass on after all!" exclaimed the goddess.

"So, you're the evil presence they were talking about. How adorable."

The short goddess jumped a little, turning around to only see it was her officer. She thought Phosphora finally returned with her espresso drink but instead, it was the other Pit. Frowning a little, she couldn't help but feel annoyed, wondering how long he has been watching her.

"Yes because I am totally evil," said replied, giving off a hint of sarcasm. "Well, they are partially right that's if they ever wrong the Forces of Nature but for now, I was admiring Link's descendent before he left."

"Wait… you were checking him out?! Didn't you have a similar conversation with Pitstain about our Link?! Also, didn't the bumbling goddess also introduce you to him and got you his autograph, because I recall that happening a long time ago," rambled the black haired angel.

Viridi sighed, thinking about Link's defined cheekbones and Warrior's chubby little baby face. She wanted to meet the other Link before he left tomorrow afternoon and perhaps, get a picture with just the two of them but unfortunately, Zelda was always in the way regardless of it being her ancestor or the current one.

"So, about that evil presence, who were they talking about anyways?" Viridi hoped it wasn't another person out to ruin her chances with both Links, even more so Warrior than anything else.

Dark Pit was about to shrug until he heard the click of a radio playing as "Blumenkranz" started blasting out of nowhere. Both he and Viridi made an annoyed face, turning around to see a beautiful, dark Hylian woman with white hair. She happened to be dress for the season even though her outfit wasn't exactly family friendly. Behind her were two Dark Links, one holding the radio while another held onto a rainbow light, making her the belle of the ball. Her face darkened a little as the song continued to play as she realized something. This wasn't her theme song.

"You're playing the wrong song you failure," she said darkly. The Dark Link holding the radio realized this and stopped the song and moved onto the next track as "Eclipse of the Moon" began to play. The woman smiled, being pleased with the change as it suited her as she approached the two.

"Look like someone's quite the fool. The spirit of the hero belongs to me," exclaimed the provocative woman. She seemed to be full of pride and arrogance, just like Dark Pit himself however, he didn't lust after anyone.

Viridi made a face, wondering how she even managed to get here, let alone inside the mansion. She rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Aren't you supposed to be banned from here?" said Dark Pit, pointing out the obvious. He couldn't believe how much time he was wasting, let alone dealing with some stupid fight over Link's "love."

The woman's amethyst eyes met with his brown pair, a small grin forming from her lips as if she was secretly smitten. She sighed blissfully, laughing as the dark angel shuddered hoping the woman wasn't planning anything funny.

"What a waste of a proper question," she replied, laughing some more. "Besides, you should be thankful it's Christmas Eve otherwise I would have already done away with you boy."

Dark Pit clenched his fists. This woman was already starting to piss him off, even more, seemed to be playing mind games with him. He began to wonder who she even was as he recalled a faint memory of the time when Toon Link and Ness were playing Hyrule Warriors.

"_Wow, this level is something man," said Ness. He was playing as Zelda as he pressed the A button, using her special attack to kill off a horde of enemies approaching his way._

_Toon played as Link himself, slashing off enemies with combos. Peach happened to enter right as the main antagonist, Cia said something that could be taken the other way, especially if one knew her character._

"_Oh ho! Link! Did you find a shiny, new sword? Mmm. I'd like to see it… Come to me!" she said, chuckling._

_The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom's eyes widened, as she couldn't believe what she saw or let alone, see them sneaking that game again! She grabbed the pug, pulling it as the two boys frowned. "Out! Now!"_

_Toon and Ness moaned, wondering what had Peach so worked up, especially since it was just a videogame. Dark Pit watched them and sighed in relief._

"_Thank god for that damsel in distress, otherwise I would have been forced to sit through more of Fanfiction: the Videogame!"_

Viridi glanced over, smirking. "Well, last time I recalled Link doesn't date stalkers."

"And what did you think you were doing just now?!"

The two girls started getting into an argument about the pettiest thing imaginable. The cocky angel rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disgust as they fought over who was more deserving of Link's love. The two of them turned over to him for an opinion.

"Perhaps if you actually bothered to get to know him rather than A, calling him a hairless monkey or B, having a stalker museum literally full of Link he might actually take interest in you? Besides, how do you think Princess Zelda manages to win him all the time? Perhaps, you two need to get over your obstacles before even thinking you have the right to someone, and you deities call humans selfish," Dark Pit stated bluntly. This whole party was starting to get to him, especially the fact that they kept delaying his chance to give Lucina the Christmas she deserves.

The two paused for a moment, shocked from hearing his words before getting an idea. Grinning, the two looked at one another before… joining forces?

"Say, how about the Forces of Nature join alongside the forces of the former Guardian of Time to take down Princess Zelda once and for all?" suggested Viridi.

"Of course! Anything to get rid of that vile, wretched princess. She's been hogging Link for too long now!"

The two started cackling with one another, causing Dark Pit to slightly step back as he knew he should have just been in his own alliance however, he needed the power of flight from a godlike being. Palutena happened to be walking along, noticing this as she overhead their conversation.

"You two aren't going to do anything," said the green haired goddess. She grabbed both of them by the ear, dragging them as the angel just watched. He couldn't help but feel like this was going to be the only time he was thankful for Palutena even though she has a strange habit of befriending the weirdest people possible, let alone was friends with too much of them. After all, she managed to even get on Ganondorf's good side.

* * *

><p>Robin seemed to be deep in thought as he was in his thirtieth round of chess, losing to Shulk throughout the evening. Mewtwo and Lucario watched over their every move with interest as Riki and Dunban stood behind their friend. Tharja seemed to have invited herself as well, leading towards Robin as she kept whispering to him, possibly planning to hex Shulk later on.<p>

Dark Pit made his way towards the halls, just to be stopped by Robin.

"Hey Pittoo, where do you think I should place this piece?"

The angel huffed a bit, wondering why he would expect him out of all people to know the game of chess. Glancing over, he grabbed the piece and placed it on a random spot as Robin's jaw dropped.

"Check… mate! I WIN!"

Everyone cheered as Shulk clapped, congratulating him on his victory. They began wondering how smart Dark Pit was and even asking him to play with them however, he refused saying he had better things to do. The group resumed their chess match as he went through the corridor, hearing snickering as he glanced inside the office.

Bowser Jr and the other Koopalings were on NintenChan, an imageboard site where people can anonymous discuss with one another and nothing was censored. They appeared to be trolling people, causing them to rage as they laughed in delight. As the angel was going to move on, Ludwig caught him as he pushed him inside.

"Hey guys, I found a spy!"

Bowser Jr glanced over, smirking. "Oh, it's just Dark Pit. Say, I have a proposition for you."

"And that is?" he replied, uninterested.

"We will let you go if you troll this person right here. If not, you're stuck here forever!" said the koopa.

Sighing, Dark Pit wondered who they wanted him to troll. They accessed a new thread, as OP posted a picture of that feel when guy, leading their thread with "TFW no boyfriend :(."

He tried his best not to laugh, actually finding it amusing that people actually whined about the internet about personal matters. Other anonymous figures made fun of them so in his reply, he cringed, putting "TFW no girlfriend." He actually managed to get OP to respond as they wanted to know him.

The Koopalings giggled, loving how he was toying with a lonely person, even exchanging some contact information and giving them a fake meeting location.

Throughout the rest of the evening, Dark Pit was out and about wondering where the hell was Pit in all of this?! He went from having to inform Little Mac and Captain Falcon if the Mach 5 was faster than his car to telling DK and Fox to quit shouting Final Destination, no items, Fox only and the Lanky Kong part of the Donkey Kong Rap. The party was almost over, as he saw Lucina in his sight. Rushing over, Pit finally showed up as he was with some girl who looked to be extremely annoying.

"Hey Pittoo! There you are! I want you to meet Lana."

"How about no?"

"C'mon! It'll be fast! After all, the party ends in five minutes!"

His eyes widened as he was beyond pissed. Instead of spending time with Lucina and whatnot, he was stuck being some errand, peacekeeper, and troll boy for the rest of the fighters. Instead, he was force to hear Lana talk and Pit ramble about nonsense as the dark angel tried his best not to snap. Eventually they let him go as they went towards a mistletoe to kiss, causing him to gag. Little did he know, he was under one as Sonic gasped.

"_Crap…"_

Looking over, he saw it was none other than Lucina herself! Dark Pit started to heavily blush as it was just the person he wanted to see. They began to kiss one another, people watching as they gasped at the scene before the black haired angel gave them a look. He'd begin digging through his pockets, finding the small gift box before handing it to Lucina.

"This is for you."

He looked away as she opened it. Lucina held out a beautiful sapphire necklace which had a flower engraved into the design.

"It's beautiful Dark Pit… thank you."

She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to turn cherry red. Afterwards, she handed him his gift as well. Being curious, he opened it to see a handmade purple scarf as he grabbed it. It turned out to be made from the finest materials as Lucina smiled.

"I've made it myself," she explained. "Thought you could use one."

"Heh, thanks."

"No, thank you for making this along with everyone else an extremely magical Christmas for me," said the princess.

Dark Pit for once actually smiled in his life, feeling proud of himself as he wished he could capture this moment forever.

* * *

><p>Late at night, the cocky angel slept in peace contempt with the holiday after all. Out of nowhere, his cellphone started vibrating, causing him to groan as he grabbed it. The sender turned out being anonymous as he first pondered about how they even got his number before realizing something.<p>

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. "This must be the person they tried hooking me up with."

Opening his phone, the message read "I saw you ;p"

Dark Pit replied "And you are?"

He was about to set the phone down until getting another text. Frowning, he grabbed the phone, realizing he made a big mistake as they appeared to be awake as well. He decided to glance at their reply once more.

"There's no fun in telling you that Pittie… :heart:"

Pittie… did this person just give him another stupid nickname?! He already loathed being called Pittoo however, Pittie was going too far.

DARK PIT: "The hell?! Don't call me that shit."

ANONYMOUS: "Aww, why not? I think it suits a cutie patootie such as yourself. Besides, you should be honored. uvu"

DARK PIT: "Honored?! By what, you keeping me up?!"

ANONYMOUS: "NO! That I've taken interest in you actually. At first, I lied but then just seeing you do all those things made me fall for you! We are alike in a sense. o3o"

He started wondering if he actually engaged with this person at all however, he couldn't quite pinpoint his culprit. There were too many guests at the party to include a lot of females, all which can be prime suspects to include the fighters.

DARK PIT: "No, cut this crap out! I already have another girl I'm interested in, okay?"

Grinning, he decided to go back to sleep as he noticed the anonymous sender hasn't responded. About five minutes later, his phone went off once more as he grabbed it.

ANONYMOUS: "I… see. Then Lucina is my rival for now one. If she gets in my way, I'm taking her out. :'D"

DARK PIT: "OH GOD NO! Geez, if I take you out on a pity date will you let her at least live?"

ANONYMOUS: "…. Fine. Before I go to bed, nice to see you reply to my thread a while ago. It was so sweet of you, even with your fake details. Night, night Pittie :heart: o3u :heart:"

His eyes widened from the sudden shock and realization. He couldn't believe it but it turned out that the person behind the phone number was TFW no boyfriend! Dark Pit began to suspect, hoping it was just Pit and Palutena playing a joke on him. The boy closed his eyes, getting some shut eye as he dreamed about Lucina's kiss.

Meanwhile, a figure smiled as they slept, being glad that he actually replied to them late at night. To them, their Christmas present was no other than Dark Pit's love.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of Dark Pit's Christmas mishaps. Like I've stated earlier, I wished I could have incorporated everything I wanted to do in this story but I've been swapped with visitors left and right that it even delayed me from working on my other stories as well.<strong>

**For the Meme Run thing, I was pretty much influenced by various people's reactions across both Miiverse, Youtube and Tumblr as I could see someone eventually buying that in the mansion.**

**Now, for the Ragyo's theme(Kill la Kill), it was inspired by a friend who likes poking fun at my favorite characters. Let's just say one day he decided joking around how her theme suits Cia(along with other inappropriate jokes I won't say) and I just rolled with it.**

**For the anonymous/person who Pit and Palutena tried to set him up with, I'll leave it to your guys' imagination. Feel free to guess if you want as well. Let's just say there's cookies for those who manage to get it right, even though it can be anybody.**

**Ps. I might make it a running gag with Dark Pit too in some future stories.**

**Other than that, Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Depending if I've manage to get time, I might write a New Year's story about all Link's family reunion which will involve bombs, bombchus and of course our favorite creatures, the cuccos! If not, I'm still going to do it just not set for New Years so if you have any ideas to pitch in, go ahead and do so. :D**


End file.
